


Passeggiata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I capricci di Aliz [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La 'particolare' passeggiata di Zack nel mondo dei mutaforma.





	1. Cap.1 Randagio

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M Schiena.  
> Seguito di ‘Cagnolino’.

Cap.1 Randagio

 

Zack camminava davanti alla padrona, tenendo lo sguardo basso, dimenando ogni tanto la coda, il collare gli stringeva dolorosamente il collo. Alzò la gamba e liberò in parte la sua vescica ai piedi di un lampione.

“Guarda che se non fai ‘tutti’ i bisognini, compresa la _cacchina_ , a casa non ti riporto” lo minacciò la padrona.

Zack annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rasta.

Sopra di loro volò un uomo, con addosso solo una grande sacca di tela marrone colma di lettere e pacchi, aveva delle immense ali da piccione e un anello di riconoscimento alla caviglia.

Zack svoltò all’angolo dell’edificio.

“Oggi ti porto in un posto nuovo, vedrai, ti piacerà” disse la mutaforma.

Una donna gatta, vestita con abiti di lusso, stava seduta alla fermata dell’autobus, e teneva sulle gambe un uomo ignudo di mezza età, dal ventre molle. I baffi della donna tremavano, mentre il suo pelo rosso e bianco era mosso dal vento, guardava le macchine passare nella strada con sguardo distratto, con una mano accarezzava la schiena dell’umano, mentre con l’altra mano gli premeva sopra i glutei.

L’uomo aveva gli occhi febbricitanti, il viso arrossato e le labbra screpolate, il suo fondoschiena tremava visibilmente e lo teneva sollevato, gridava eccitato: “ _Ma-maauuu. Mauuuu_!”. Aveva una coda da felino e delle orecchie appiattite sul capo stempiato.

“Non vedo l’ora di farti sterilizzare” sbuffò la padrona, scuotendo il capo.

All’angolo della strada passo una guardia armata in livrea, speronava la sua cavalcatura per farla andare più veloce. Era una donna muscolosa, dai fianchi larghi segnati da profondi tagli, aveva il morso e i paraocchi. Ogni tanto la guardia le colpiva i glutei arrossati con il frustino, rimanendo ben ritto sulla sella, stringendole con forza le redini con l’altra mano. La donna non indossava null’altro, aveva una vaporosa capigliatura, una morbida coda da cavallo e delle orecchie da equino, ogni tanto boccheggiava, mentre dalla sua bocca colava della copiosa saliva.

Aliz tirò il guinzaglio, facendo andare il suo ‘cagnolino’ più veloce, quest’ultimo si era fermato ad annusare attentamente una cassetta delle lettere. Odori diversi gli pungevano le narici, facendogli tremare il naso, ogni tanto sentiva salire una sensazione di eccitazione, altre volte una nausea diffusa.

Udì cinguettare e alzò il capo, c’era un uomo dall’aspetto minuto in piedi su un trespolo. Cinguettava con il mento sollevato, aveva delle grandi ali da canarino gialle e ogni tanto defecava sui fogli di giornale che foderavano la gabbia in cui era rinchiuso, anche lui aveva un anello identificativo alla caviglia.

Aliz lo guardò e s’impensierì.

< Quando ho portato il mio cagnolino a fare le vaccinazioni e gl’incantesimi contro le malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, ho dimenticato di chiedere al veterinario di fargli il tatuaggio identificativo. Non vorrei me lo rubassero > rifletté. Guardò la medaglietta d’oro, al collare del suo ‘cane’, che riportava il nome ‘Zack’ e il proprio numero di telefono. < No, nessuno oserebbe mai sfidarmi > si rassicurò.

Vide che c’era un uomo cane privo di collare intento ad annusare un albero recintato.

< Uh, un ‘randagio’, questa è divertente > pensò Aliz. Strattonò il collare di Zack e l’obbligò a fare il giro dall’altra parte, passando vicino al randagio.

Quest’ultimo guardò Zack, scrutò la sua schiena e si mise a correre verso di lui, lo raggiunse e gli si mise di sopra, strusciando il membro eccitato contro i suoi glutei. Si aggrappò alla cintura d’oro con dei diamantini rosa che aveva alla vita e lo sbatté a terra, Zack cercò di divincolarsi.

“Che bella schiena che hai” sussurrò l’altro ragazzo, dimenando la coda da cane. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco ed iniziò a muoversi freneticamente dentro di lui, dando spinte sregolate. Ansimava e gli leccava avidamente la schiena, inumidendogliela.

Zack si ritrovò a scivolare sul marciapiede, i glutei sporti, mentre l’altro lo possedeva il più forte e rapidamente possibile, balzandogli praticamente addosso ad ogni spinta.

“Sì, sì, bella schiena” ripeteva il randagio, mordicchiandogli la pelle, lasciandogli dei segni vermigli.

Zack guaiva, alzò lo sguardo liquido e vide che la sua padrona ridacchiava, annuendo. Si lasciò penetrare fino a farsi graffiare la pelle e venne, tremando piano di freddo al contatto con la strada gelida.

“Ci vediamo alla prossima passeggiatina, schiena perfetta” gli sussurrò il randagio all’orecchio nero. Glielo mordicchiò e, uscendo da lui rapidamente, corse via.

“Allora vi vedrete a quella serale. Non sei felice, hai un appuntamento galante?” disse Aliz a Zack, facendogli l’occhiolino. Si piegò in avanti, lo grattò dietro l’orecchio nero da cane, lo guardò fremere di piacere, dando vita ad ansiti e gorgoglii con le labbra piene e rosse sporte, ancora umide di saliva.

“Su, su, io sono contenta se ti ‘diverti’ quando sei fuori a fare la passeggiata” disse ancora.

Zack abbaiò, rimettendosi a gattoni a fatica. 

Aliz ricominciò a camminare e lo strattonò, Zack la seguì docilmente. Urinò su un idrante rosso, le gambe ancora gli tremavano. Tutto il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti di paura, ma sentiva un’eccitazione crescere al basso ventre. La schiena arrossata gli doleva.

“La schiena, chissà poi perché la schiena. I randagi sono sempre così pieni di soprese” bisbigliò la mutaforma, riflettendo.


	2. Cap.2 Club del piacere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La 'particolare' passeggiata di Zack nel mondo dei mutaforma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M/M/M/M/M con tutti questi membri pare un club.

Cap.2 Club del piacere

“Eccoci arrivati” disse Aliz. 

Zack starnutì, varcando il cancello di metallo del parco, notò la pozza dell’acqua e una serie di odori gli aggredirono le narici, le mani e le ginocchia affondarono nel prato umido.

Un uomo con dei pesanti occhiali d’ottone era seduto su una panchina e lanciava un frisbee a una donna longilinea che balzava, facendo scattare le lunghe gambe e lo prendeva in bocca. Lo riportava al padrone umido di saliva e correva eccitata quando le veniva rilanciato, dimenava una coda lunga e sottile di colore grigio. Aveva un collare rosso, ma nient’altro addosso.

Un ragazzino, anche lui con coda e orecchie da cane, ma da bassotto, si lanciava in acqua per cercare di afferrare con i denti delle normali colombe, che volavano via spaventate.

“Qui ci sono tanti tuoi simili” spiegò la padrona.

Zack iniziò a guaire piano, acquattandosi a terra con le orecchie abbassate, strisciando sul terreno fino a sporcarsi il ventre e la cintura.

Aliz divenne la sua versione maschile e lo strattonò con più forza.

“Non vorrai deludermi?” chiese. 

Zack sgranò gli occhi e si rialzò di scatto, trotterellandogli dietro, scodinzolando, annusando l’odore di Aliz.

“Padrone, padrone, padrone…” gemette.

“Allora adesso vai a fare amicizia” ordinò Aliz, dimenando l’indice.

Zack annuì, Aliz trasse dalla tasca un biscotto e glielo fece divorare, Zack scodinzolò e con aria trasognante raggiunse l’altro gruppetto di cani.

“Desdy” disse Aliz, sedendosi su una panchina accanto a un’altra mutaforma da un appariscente vestito rosso fuoco. “Sapevo di trovarti qui. Addestri ancora cani da difesa?” domandò.

Desdy abbassò il capo in cenno di saluto.

“E’ un lavoro redditizio, mio signore. Ed inoltre, qualcuno dovrà pur addestrare i cani più indisciplinati o occuparsi di loro quando i loro padroni non ci sono” sussurrò. 

Aliz le mise l’indice sotto il mento e le fece rialzare il capo.

“Hai saputo? Finalmente ho il cane che tanto desideravo” spiegò.

Desdy si voltò e vide Zack venire circondato dai propri cani.

“Noto, sembra anche un bell’esemplare. I vostri gusti sono come sempre ineccepibili” disse.

Zack si guardò intorno, vide che i cani lo stavano circondando, la maggior parte di loro aveva la pelle così chiara da farli sembrare albini e i visi allungati. L’unico diverso si fece avanti, aveva la pelle nera, il suo corpo massiccio era due volte quello già alto di Zack e il suo viso era squadrato, anche le sue orecchie sembravano avere un taglio geometrico.

“Io sono Cox. Loro sono: Duran, Fuffy, Dexter e Derek” presentò.

“Fa-facciamo amicizia?” chiese Zack con voce tremante.

“Io ti conosco già. Io sono il cane di Maki, Derek” disse Derek. Si mise alle spalle di Zack e gl’infilò il capo tra i glutei, lo annusò a fondo ed iniziò a leccarlo all’interno, inumidendolo.

Zack cadde a terra, mentre l’altro lo teneva fermo con entrambe le mani, impedendogli di rialzarsi, sovrastandolo.

“Guarda. Sembra si piacciano già” disse Desdy. Aliz fece una risata roca, forte e anche l’altra iniziò a ridere.

Zack sentiva il collare stringere, vedeva i padroni gesticolare in lontananza.

Derek lo leccava sempre più a fondo, con desiderio, Zack sporse i glutei iniziando a gemere.

“Non male. Penso che ti farò capire chi domina da queste parti” abbaiò Cox. Morse Zack al collo, sotto la nuca, sopra il collare, facendolo guaire. Si sedette su di lui e lo tenne completamente fermo.

“Ragazzi, aiutate Derek” ordinò. Aveva un collare nero pece e tutti i suoi muscoli erano in tensione.

“Cox è il cane del veterinario. Non conviene farlo arrabbiare o, se ti va bene lui ti sbrana, se ti va male il suo padrone ti evira. Oh, per la cronaca io sono Fuffy” spiegò un altro dei cani. Aveva una risatina isterica e utilizzò il membro per violare la bocca di Zack, soffocando i suoi gemiti. La vista di quest’ultimo si faceva sempre più sfocata, mentre strusciava il bassoventre sul terreno, sporcandosi di erba umida.

“Derek, passa alle cose serie e non tenerlo tutto per te” se ne lamentò un altro con uno spiccato accento francese.

“D’accordo, Dexter” disse Derek. Fece scivolare il capo fuori dai glutei di Zack, gli si mise di sopra e lo penetrò, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lui. Lo dilatò il più possibile e allargò le gambe, fece spazio a Dexter che entrò a sua volta.

Zack riuscì ad articolare dei gemiti, nonostante il membro che scendeva sempre più a fondo, fino ad arrivare alla sua gola.

Cox graffiava la schiena di Zack, controllando rimanesse giù, se lo vedeva fremere troppo lo mordeva nuovamente al collo.

Le iridi di Aliz brillarono di piacere, mentre guardava l’operazione.

< Oh, Zack, tu non sai quanti mesi ti ho spiato. Ti ho guardato a lungo, desideroso, pregustando il momento in cui ti avrei visto così dominato e sottomesso. Penso che ti porterò al parco anche più di due-tre volte al giorno, nei giorni festivi > pensò il mutaforma, leccandosi avidamente le labbra.

Duran afferrò la coda di Zack tra i denti e iniziò a succhiarla avidamente.

“Sapete, con tutti questi membri pare un club” scherzò Fuffy. Aveva la voce arrocchita e, come tutti gli altri, ansimava rumorosamente. 

Cox ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“In un club del piacere come questo si fa a turni, ma sappiate che quando lo prendo io…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Lo prendi solo tu” risposero gli altri in coro, a fatica. Dexter teneva la lingua di fuori e Derek venne dentro Zack, sporcandolo di sperma. 

Zack non riusciva ad articolare pensieri nitidi, le voci degli altri gli arrivavano ovattate, così anche i loro ululati e i gemiti di piacere. Venne, ma gli altri continuarono a prenderlo, i suoi glutei si erano ingrossati così tanto e la fessura si era fatta così dilatata che anche Duran riuscì a entrare dentro di lui.

Vennero in momenti diversi, alcuni anche più volte, prima di liberarlo.

Zack boccheggiava, la coda tra le gambe, i glutei arrossati e bollenti, gli occhi lattiginosi.

“Che razza è?” chiese Desdy.

“Un terranova” rispose Aliz.

“Si vede che è molto docile. Ottima scelta, è una razza fedelissima” disse Desdy.

< Perché a un livello così alto della gerarchia, con dei poteri così forti, non credo proprio abbia bisogno di un cane che lo protegga > pensò.

“È anche cucciolo, bisogna dire”. Aggiunse Aliz.

“Cox, quello più grosso, è un cane corso e domina tutti i cani del quartiere. Gli altri sono Bull Terrier. Hanno tutti proprietari diversi” spiegò Desdy. Aliz annuì.

Cox fece girare Zack a pancia in su e gli morse delicatamente il collo, lì dove la giugulare era stretta dal guinzaglio.

Zack sentì l’eccitazione crescere dentro di lui, mentre iniziava a muovere lentamente il bacino. Cox si stese su di lui e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Zack dimenò la coda e lo strinse con braccia e gambe di scatto, Cox iniziò a muoversi pesantemente dentro di lui, schiacciandolo con la sua mole contro il terreno, facendolo affondare nel prato.

“Bravo, bello. Continua così!” lo incitò Aliz.

Zack sorrise, riconoscendo la voce del padrone e si lasciò prendere da Cox, aggrappandosi spasmodicamente a lui.

“Il tuo cucciolo sembra amare la compagnia” rifletté Desdy.

“Sì, ho notato anche io che gli farebbe bene giocare anche a casa. Gli ho comprato un vibratore per quando manco, ma non credo sia sufficiente” disse Aliz, mimando un tono di apprensione.

“Perché non ti prendi anche un altro animaletto per fargli compagnia? Magari un gatto. Si occupano della casa e degli altri animaletti quando sei in vacanza. Sono abbastanza autonomi” propose Desdy.

“Me ne servirebbe uno già grande, che non rischi che il mio cane gli faccia male, che sia anche sterilizzato” rifletté Aliz.

“Prendilo al gattile. Lì i 'Nekomimi' sono anche già addestrati” propose Desdy.

Zack aveva iniziato ad ululare di piacere ed era venuto, sporcando Cox di sperma. Quest’ultimo durante l’atto l’aveva morso a sangue in più punti, il liquido vermiglio era gocciolato sull’erba.

“Sai, forse non è una cattiva idea” soffiò Aliz con voce eccitata. 


	3. Insubordinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/F “Sono sicura di avertelo detto.”

Insubordinata

 

 

 

Desdy allungò la mano attraverso il portale dimensionale e mise un biscotto al cioccolato insieme agli altri dentro una ciotola che un giovane, intento a giocare a un videogioco, stava mangiando. Inserì anche un biscotto al cioccolato di colore rosa. Si trasformò in un topolino e saltò dentro, il portale scomparve.

Guardò il giovane arrivare a mangiare il suo biscotto, l'osservò sudare e alzarsi in piedi di scatto.

Il giovane gemette, mentre appariva la schermata 'You lose' sullo schermo del computer. Lo vide annusarsi intorno, afferrare il biscotto rosa e divorarlo.

Il ragazzo cadde carponi, iniziò a dimenare il bacino e i pantaloni gli scivolarono.

“A-aiuto” esalò, mentre la voce da maschile gli diveniva femminile. Iniziò ad ansimare con la lingua di fuori, socchiuse gli occhi con sguardo perso ed iniziò a dimenare i glutei, mentre i capelli gli diventavano lunghi. Era umida ed eccitata, le apparvero dei seni rigonfi.

< Mi sento così umido e strano > pensò.

“Cattiva ragazza, devi riferirti a chi ti possiede col nome 'padrona'” disse Desdy.

“Co-cosa? Ti prego, aiutami!” implorò il ragazzo, le orecchie gli erano diventate da cane e dimenava una coda fluente. I glutei gli divennero così pieni che i suoi pantaloni si strapparono, i vestiti gli scomparvero e un collare gli apparve al collo.

“Ragazza cattiva! Se ti comporti così, non otterrai i tuoi croccantini” lo riprese Desdy.

< Sento una sensazione correre lungo la mia schiena... così caldo. Ho così voglia > pensò il giovane, dimenando il bacino avanti e indietro. Iniziò a gattonare via.

“Dove pensi di andare? Ferma!” ordinò Desdy con tono secco.

Il giovane si sedette immediatamente, con una posizione che sembrava quella di un cane, ansimava così rumorosamente che la saliva gli gocciolava dalla lingua.

Abbaiò, chinando il capo.

“Per-perché non posso muovermi?” chiese con voce confusa.

“Perché sei una cattiva cagnetta e stai rendendo infelice la tua mamma” la rimproverò Desdy.

“N-non voglio essere cattiva...” uggiolò la giovane. Si accucciò a terra e alzò i glutei verso l'alto, dimenando piano la coda. Abbassò le orecchie, Desdy la raggiunse e l'afferrò per il collare, la fece strisciare oltre un altro portale, che si richiuse alle sue spalle.

Cox si avvicinò alla giovane e la sbatté a terra, la giovane divenuta cane guaì, mentre Cox iniziava ad annusarla all'interno, leccandola avidamente.

“Cox, ancora no, questa la dobbiamo vendere” ordinò.

Cox si accucciò.

La cagnolina ansimò, guardando Desdy confusa. Cercò di gattonare desiderosa verso Cox, dimenando la coda.

“Ferma” ordinò Desdy e la cagnolina si fermò.

“Seduta”. Continuò Desdy e la giovane lo fece, accomodandosi a gambe aperte e piegate come un cane.

“Giù” ordinò Desdy.

“Voglio essere una brava cucciola” biascicò la giovane, stendendosi a faccia in giù, con le mani appoggiate a terra.

“Rotola” ordinò Desdy. Un sorriso si dipinse sul viso sulla giovane che obbedì, quando Desdy le accarezzò il ventre rise lieta.

“Rotolo!” gridò la giovane.

“Sono sicura di avertelo detto. Niente biscotti se non ti comporti bene” ordinò.

“Padrona, padrona, padrona...”. Iniziò a ripetere.

Desdy la penetrò con le dita e la sentì ansimare di piacere. Cox la guardava desideroso, ma rimaneva immobile, i muscoli in tensione.

Desdy fece venire la giovane cane che si accosciò a terra, con le gambe aperte, scodinzolando piano.

“Umh, è una meticcia di Labrador. Ha persino cambiato sesso, magari potrò venderla solo come compagna di qualche cucciolo sempre in calore” borbottò.

 

La cagnolina inspirò rumorosamente, mugolò di piacere, sentendo l'odore di Cox pizzicarle piacevolmente le narici, aumentando la sua eccitazione.

 

Desdy le versò dei biscotti al cioccolato in una ciotola.

 

"Ora che stai facendo la brava, la mamma ti dà la pappa" disse, mentre la giovane accorreva a mangiarli, scodinzolando vistosamente. La cagnetta sentiva gli odori confonderla, mischiandosi al suo olfatto sviluppato, le sue orecchie tremavano.

 

Cox digrignò i denti aguzzi, il suo corpo muscoloso era in tensione, ma rimase immobile, nonostante il suo sguardo fosse fisso sui glutei della femmina.

 


End file.
